Lost love
by Bleeding Pages
Summary: Hook has brainwashed Peter and taken over Neverland, but there are a few things he doesn't know therefor he needs Peter to remember thats where Wendy comes in...


**Wendy's P.O.V.**

The moonlight shines on my face as I gaze out the open window. Peter Pan… He promised he would come back for me. It's been 6 years, still no word. My heart breaks a little more every second I look out the window knowing that the boy who stole my heart so many years ago, would never come back. He probably has a new girl by now, one that made the right choice the first time and stayed. I pull on my blue nightgown still praying he will come.

"Wendy! Wendy!" a small voice calls. My 8 year old little brother runs in my room and grabs onto my leg.

"What is it Michael?" I ask alarmed. Michael begins sobbing on my leg.

"WENNNNNNDY!" John calls from downstairs. What is going on?  
>"Its mom…and dad! Hook….he- he killed them!" Michael screams through his sobs. Wait a second…Hook? As in Captain James Hook of the Jolly Roger? From Neverland? Not our parents! He's low but- not possible! I detach Michael from my leg and rush downstairs. Tears blurring my vision, small sobs escape me as I try to pull myself together to face Hook, and for my own sanity. John passes me running in the opposite direction. My eyes follow him up the stairs and when I turn back around I see quite a scary sight: Pirates filling my whole downstairs house! Swords clunking everywhere, big muddy boots thudding around. Tearing my house apart, what do they want?<p>

"Well, well, well if it isn't Wendy Darling! You've grown up quite nicely haven't you?" Hook spits through his teeth, looking me up and down, his face so close to mine it takes all my strength not to throw up, his breath smells of dead fish and alcohol. Still to this day not only does he terrify me but he also disgusts me. His greasy black moustache wiggles when he talks. A knife appears at my throat from behind me. Starkey…

"What do you want Hook?" I ask trying to be brave. Hook always makes me feel weak and child like. Even now. A horrible scent drifts through the room my gaze drifts to our living room chairs occupied by dead bodies. My parents dead bodies. Mom? Dad? No, he-he actually killed them. I look back to Hook this time not afraid but angry. He is a murder. "Do whatever you want with me just leave my family alone!" I scream. I thought about the time when the Lost Boys stayed with us but they got homesick and returned to Neverland. I hope the term "family" includes them too. What I didn't want to realize was that no matter what he had already ripped my family apart beyond repair.

"If we leave your brothers alone will you come with us?" Hook inquires.

"Yes but P-…." I stopped I thought of Peter. His vibrant green eyes lighting up when he flashes me his cocky grin that always makes my heart stop. The way he gave me butterflies every time he would come near me, or touch my hand. 6 years I've waited, 6 years I've told stories every night hoping he was listening. But he never was…. Hook keeping me is no use, Peter Pan has forgotten me, I am no longer bait.

"Ahh you mean Peter? He doesn't remember a thing in fact he grew up! Well not by his own choice, I have been running Neverland ever since. But there are a few secrets I didn't know secrets he won't tell me so I got u to jog his memory." He says pulling me through the front door and onto his pirate ship parked outside. Peter! I finally get to see him! My heart speeds up as fast as a butterflies wings. Then it slows just as fast when I realize, he doesn't remember.

Once aboard the ship I am tied to the mast. Smee drags out a boy with shaggy red hair. Peter? No, it can't be. This boy is much too old and muscular to be Peter Pan! The boy looks up with the same green eyes I got lost in so many years ago. It is him! My heart races and the butterflies form in my stomach but then confusion crosses his face. He doesn't know who I am. A tear escapes my eye. I turn my head so he can't see my weakness.

"Your Wendy! Does this jog your memory Pan?" Hook screams and cuts me loose. I fall and land next to Peter. My tangled brown hair in my face hiding my expression.

"Peter do you remember me?" I ask hopeful.

"NO, should I?" he responds drowsily. My hopes and dreams are crushed before my eyes. I find out that the boy I love doesn't remember me. More tears slide off my face.

"PETER, please REMEMBER!" I shout frustrated through the tears. He just looks at me confused, almost looks like he feels bad for me….this is not how I wanted our reunion to be. I start to sob on the deck. I had stayed strong and hopeful for so long waiting for him to come and sweep me off my feet again and when I finally get to see him again he doesn't remember who I am.

"Maybe he will remember in the morning Captain…?" Smee says grabbing Peter's arm. _My _Peter Pan would not let Smee of all people drag him to the brig! NO this is not possible!

"Fine! Take him to the brig and tie her up!" Hook barks orders to the crew and Starkey grabs me and starts to tie me up. He throws me to the ground and starts to wrap the ropes around me smiling the whole time like, breaking my heart and my dignity in one day was amusing.

"I hate you!" I scream in his face, All of a sudden hid arm springs forward and his knuckles collide with my jaw. Even though it hurts I don't give him the satisfaction of hearing me scream. I struggle, pulling on the ropes causing the bonds to fall. This really angers him and I just smirk triumphantly. I wish Peter could see me now he would be so proud! Well that is if he remembers… Starkey shoves me and I fall to the ground. His foot hovers above my face for a second and he stomps down really hard crushing my nose, leaving me dazed. He drags me across the deck leaving a trail of blood behind us. Opens the door to the brig lifts me up to my feet, pushes me down the stairs and when I hit the bottom I roll over with almost no strength left. Wiping as much blood off my face as I can I slowly open my eyes to see a pair of eyes, bright green eyes.

**Peter's P.O.V.**

Her? Why is she in here? Why am I in here? I am not Peter Pan whoever he is! I'm just plain ol' Peter! I am a normal teenage boy school and girls (well girls top the list…At least the pretty ones.) I could have any girl at my school all I'd have to do is wink and flash my smile. But never once have I had a girlfriend or been kissed. I guess the right one hasn't come along yet, none of them have been just right…

Glancing back over to the girl I notice her features, long curly chocolate brown hair, blue nightgown. She's beautiful, unlike anyone I have ever seen. Her pale white skin tainted with blood. Cherry red lips, and long dark lashes. What was her name again? Winifred? No, that's not it. Willy? Nope not right either…Lenny? No, it definitely started with a W but it sure sounded like that…. It'll come to me sooner or later.

I feel like I have seen her before, but where? Sad thing is I can only remember the last 3 years. Everything before that is a little fuzzy, I can only remember my dreams always the same one. Me on an island, with 7 boys, a fairy, and a girl…in a blue dress….brown curly hair..I will think more on it tomorrow….

_Her blue eyes gaze into mine. _

_ "Oh Peter please come back for me!" she says and embraces me, I feel all weird inside. Her blue eyes fill with tears. NO! don't cry please don't cry Wendy! _

_ "I will." I say her hands encircle my neck, mine to her waist. She buries her face in my chest. _

_ "Please don't ever forget about me!" she says through her tears. _

_I smile into her hair, "Me? Forget? Never!" she looks up at me and thimbles me on the cheek. My head spins and my insides ache when she pulls away. Then it all starts to fade to black….wait no! come back! Wendy….._

"WENDY!" I shout with a start, whoa, what a weird dream. Looking at the girl on the floor I make the connection she is from all my dreams and memories! But how? That's impossible! Just then a bright ball of light darts around the room.

"PETER!" the light screams, and then it flies and lands on my knee. Looking closer I see a tiny girl in a green dress.

"Tinkerbell?" I ask getting some memories back. Whoa she has wings! I must still be dreaming! I pinch myself sure enough I'm awake. Maybe it is all true….then the door swings open to reveal Smee and Tink flies behind me.

"Well you awake?" He asks kicking Wendy in the stomach, this upsets me for some reason. She groans, he looks at me and beckons me forward. He drags her up the stairs and out on the deck I follow behind.

"Good morning! Let's see if you can remember now Pan?" He shouts pulling Wendy up by her hair and holding a knife at her throat. I flinch. She is trying to stay strong, but her eyes give her away, hopelessness floods them. He only chuckles and slices her cheek and I leap forward but still no full memory. Hands grab my arms, making my cheeks burn in fury.

"Fine!" Hook yells and pushes her onto the plank then starts to poke her with a sword. "Better remember fast Pan! 3…..2…" She closes her eyes anticipating the end and braving it with grace. Then all at once my memories came flooding back to me who I was, Neverland, Wendy, everything!

"1.." he stomps on the plank, she tries to maintain her balance for a few seconds before she topples overboard. I shoot up into the air and dive for her. I catch her just before she hits the water and carry her like a bride, past the ship.

"Peter?" she asks a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Yeah Wendy?" I say giving her my cocky grin.

"Oh do you remember me?" she asks excited.

"Of course I do! How could I ever forget?" she may get older and look older but she is the same Wendy I stole away from London 6 years ago. I continue to smile at her when she leans in and thimbles me on the cheek. Then she blushes. Oh how I missed that, how I've missed her.

"I'm so glad to see you! And that you remember!" she says with relief and pure excitement in her voice. I fly us back to Neverland and we land just in front of the tree that leads down to the underground. Wow 3 years of my life wasted, how did I ever let her leave. We slide down and end in the underground.

"Wendy! Peter!" the boys scream in unison. They tackle us and when I look down at them I notice that they have aged. I guess when I'm not here the island ages. A ball of bright light wizzes past my face and stops right in front of my nose.

"Hey Tink!" she starts to rant about how I left her alone on that terrible ship and how I deserted her to take care of these pesky boys blah, blah. I look back to Wendy who is putting the boys to work to get lunch ready. They don't seem to listen to her, I need to intervene.

"BOYS! Listen to Wendy! She is your mother!" I say to them putting my hands on my hips, classic me pose! After everyone was distracted I decided to go visit some old friends the Indians well really Tiger Lily.

**Wendy's P.O.V.**

I'm so glad I'm back! Thoughts swarmed my mind, then two very disturbing ones come up. Michael! John! My parents….. I need Peter to go get them before Hook does! I search the room for him but don't see him. Where could he have gone? Well this is Peter Pan we are talking about…so who knows? Think, Wendy, think! The Indians! I know that's where he went.

"Tink, Tinkerbell, wake up!" I shake the grumpy fairy awake, convince her to give me some pixie dust then I'm off. Soaring through the sky scanning for the smoke that signifies the Indians. After a few minutes of flying the smoke comes into view.

**Peter's P.O.V.**

I reach the Indian camp and walk all the way to Tiger Lilies hut. I pull the door back and peek inside, I see a teenage girl laying on her bed. Creeping in I drift over to her bed, hovering above her I poke her nose and stifle a giggle. Her eyes open and gaze up at me.

"Peter!" she screams in delight. She jumps up and embraces me with a big bear hug. "Walk with me we have lots to talk about!" she says grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door and through the town. I walk with her to the edge of the camp, telling her about the last three years of my life. Then she stops walking and she looks down at the ground.

"Tiger Lily is something wrong?" I ask worried why does she look so sad?

"Well Peter now that I'm older and you're older, I am going to be chief of the tribe like my father was. And I need a husband and I was thinking that if it was you, our tribes would be forever friends and at peace and…." What was she saying? Marry? Her? She wraps her arms around my neck and stares deep into my eyes. She leans up and our lips meet. I keep my eyes open looking for a way to escape but all I see is another girl, a girl in a blue dress.

**Wendy's P.O.V.**

I come to the edge of their camp and I see Peter and Tiger Lily. I am about to call out to them when she leans up and thimbles him on the lips, and he just stands there. He _LETS_ her thimble him. My world shatters and tears come to my eyes. She pulls away and Peter backs up, he turns looking at me. I have seen enough I'm leaving.

Turning on my heel I sprint into the woods. The trees all blur together because of my tears. I run instead of fly because I have no happy thoughts I can't stay aloft. I feel a hand on my shoulder but I shake it off. The bushes hit my face and the trees pull at my hair and my clothes but I don't stop, not even for a second.

"Wendy! Please stop! Let me explain!" Peter cries but I keep running.

**Peter's P.O.V.**

I have to catch her, she needs to know that, that kiss was nothing! She won't stop and listen! Well, I guess I will have to make her listen then. Speeding up my hands wrap around her waist and I shoot up into the air. Now she has to listen to me!

"Argh!" she screams in my face, she's crying. She pounds my chest and struggles which only makes me hold her tighter. She buries her face in my chest, what am I suppose to do? I have this weird feeling in my stomach but I don't know why.

"I don't know what happened! I'm sorry but why are you so upset?" I say confused, why does she care if I thimble another girl? Girls, so confusing. She stares at me angered, appalled that I had just said that.

"Feelings, Peter, feelings. My feelings are hurt but I won't say any more until I know how you feel." She says stubbornly. I slowly let us back to the ground I don't like where this conversation is going…

"I don't know how I feel…" I say looking down, her feet touch the ground and I shoot up into the sky.

"Peter wait! Will you please go get my brothers? Unless you don't want me to stay…" she says of course I want her to stay!

"Okay I will!" I shout back and fly off in the direction of London. Does this mean she is going to stay with me forever? That would be so great! I –I don't know how I feel about her I will not get any older than I am! The last three years were the biggest mistakes I have ever made.

I soar through the star and end up in London. Searching for their house I finally grasp the fact that my worst nightmare had come true I grew up! I am 16 now Wendy's age which means I could be having grown up feelings! There bedroom window interrupts that horrid thought.

"Michael? John?" I call into the house.

"PETERRRR!" they shout.

"It is I, Peter Pan the greatest boy who ever lived!" I shout back at them.

"Can we go to Neverland?" they ask.

"Of course you can! Why do you think I came?" I say sprinkling pixie dust over them.

"Is Wendy alright?" John asks as we start out towards Neverland.

"What a silly question! Of course she is okay!" I respond. Is she alright? HA! It's like they don't know me at all! And with that we fly in silence the rest of the way there. We don't get back until early morning.

"Wendy! Boys! Get up! Look who came to stay for a while!" I shout waking the whole household up. I do a sweeping bow and move revealing John and Michael.

**Wendy's P.O.V.**

"Michael! John!" I accost them trying not to cry. Everything has just happened so fast and so much all at the same time. Almost too much to handle. John and Michael rush over to the boys. I look over to Peter our eyes meet but he looks down at the floor breaking our gaze.

Someone tapped on my shoulder I spin around to see Tootles but whoa, is he old. Last time I saw he was 12 now he's much older. His shaggy blonde hair hangs in his face, he is at least 3 inches taller than me now. He has turned out nice and muscular, he is very cute but I would never go for him.

"Wendy could I um, talk to you for a minute…?" he asks me nervously um ok. I follow him outside. Peter grabs my arm.

"I don't think you want to do that Wendy, Tootles." He just glares at Tootles.

"You had your chance!" Tootles says yanking my arm in the opposite direction. Ow? "It's not my fault you blew it!"

"Fine! Go!" Peter drops my arm and stalks off in the other direction. What is going on? Tootles slides his hand down my arm and into my hand. I look up at him surprised he only smiles. He leads me outside right in front of our tree he stops.

"Tootles what is going on?" I demand

"Well Wendy, now I'm 17 and your 16, you're not my mother anymore and Peter and Tiger Lily are…so I was thinking….." he starts but I cut him off. "Tootles where are you going with this? And what do you mean Peter and Tiger Lily are…?" I ask confused.

"Well I overheard Peter and Tiger Lily talking and they are going to get married so I was thinking maybe you and I could…." He trails off. What, Tiger Lily got Peter to agree to this? They-they're getting married? No, not possible… I-I wha-what no! tears stream down my face then everything goes black.

**Peter's P.O.V.**

Well if she wants to be with Tootles fine!

"PETER!" a voice calls from above ground. Great now what? I fly up and the sight I saw was quite puzzling. Wendy was on the ground Tootles was standing above her scared.

"Tootles what did you do?" I shout dropping down to her side.

"Well I told her about you and Tiger Lily and that maybe we should, I don't know be like you guys, and then she collapsed." He says plainly.

"What! Me and Tiger Lily? THERE IS NO ME AND TIGER LILY! What do you know? Talk now!" I scream pulling out my dagger pushing it against his neck while pinning him up against a tree. Terror in his eyes.

"Well, I heard that you guys were getting married, then you kissed so I thought…"

"You thought? You thought what? That you could just come after her? NO! I am not marrying anyone! I am the Peter Pan! The greatest boy who ever lived and will NEVER grow up!" I stopped because Tootles looked terrified and like he was about to cry, and Wendy was waking up.

"Ughhhhh" she groans waking up. Well this is going to be fun to explain. Not! "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your fiancé? She asks standing. Not even looking at me, where do I start? She turns her back on us and starts to walk into the woods. I don't know what to do, where to start I just ugh, I have no clue. I slide back down the tree into the underground. Looking for one guy that can help me.

"John!" I call out he comes running . John, now 15 will know just what to do.

"Yeah Peter?"

"Walk with me…" I grab his arm and take him above ground into the wilderness. "I have a problem, don't freak out but Wendy left. She thinks I am to marry Tiger Lily but I'm not she wants to know feelings…." I look at him gesturing that I have no clue. At first he only laughs but, stops when my expression doesn't change.

"Oh um, you're not joking huh? Ha ha okay well tell me exactly how you feel around her…" he says

"Well I instantly want to impress her, for her to have feelings for me, I want to touch her when she's around, I want to thimble her, I-I can't stop thinking about her." I trail off getting lost in thought.

"It's clear you love her you just need to show her. In your own way." He says very professionally.

"Ok! Thanks John!" I shout as I shoot up into the air I fly around looking for her, for 30 minutes but no sign. I know where she is but I don't know what I might find. I fly to the only place she could possibly be. Captain Hook's ship. As I approach I can see a girl in a blue dress covered in blood. Why is she always covered in blood? I delicately land atop the mast and peer down at the bumbling pirates below. I crow just like I used to, almost like I had never left. They all look around surprised like they didn't know who had made that wonderous noise. HA!

"Give her back Hook!" I shout down to him. I swerve in and out of the masts not visible to the idiot pirates below. I draw my dagger.

"I need some information from you first Pan, then you will die!" he shouts rising up. How is he flying? "That's right I can fly too!" he lunges at me with his sword I deflect it easily. "Tell me how to make the island stop aging when you're gone, and where all the fairies are!" he lunges for me again.

"Never!" I say parrying his pitiful blow. Does he ever learn?

"Never you say? Fine! Kill her!" Hook orders with a mocking laugh.

"NO!" I dive for her but I am too late. Starkey drives his sword through her fragile body and back out again his sword drenched with blood. Her face frozen in eternal pain, she wants to scream but no sound comes out. She crumples on the deck and lay bleeding out. I drop down beside her no!

"Wendy? Stay with me, you're going to be okay I promise, okay look at me, _Please!_" I scream desperately trying to fight the tears back. I grab her hand and pull it to my face.

"Have –a-good-life-with" she starts but I cut her off. My other hand goes to her wound I press on it and she flinches, I have to save her!

"No I never was going to marry Tiger Lily. I have always had feelings for someone else…" I can't believe I am doing this but it might be my only chance! C'mon Peter just say it! "Wendy, I-I love you.." I say staring into her gorgeous blue eyes.

"I-I-I" she gasps and her eyes close.

"No! No, _Wendy NO_!" I scream as her hand goes limp in mine. I shake her shoulder, try to wake her up. A tears fill my eyes, I have never cried, _ever._

A strong slimy object hits me in the back of the head. Dazed, I drop to my knees then lie collapse down next to her.. I look up at Hook and behind him there lots of lights gathering. Fairies? I've got to finish this, for her…Drawing my sword I start to battle Hook again. I notice out of the corner of my eye that the fairies are lifting Wendy up in the air. I'm slowly regaining the ability to fly. Regaining hope I knock Hook's hat off with the tip of my sword and soar into the sky where the fairies are and catch Wendy before she wound is healed did it work? I see Tink come out from all of them.

"I tried Peter but some friends you just can't bring back…" she says looking down. No… I look down at her, her face pale and lifeless, a tear escapes my eye and lands on her cheek. Then suddenly her face regains color. She starts to glow and her chest pumps up and down, she's breathing! My hand goes to her face brushing her rosy cheek. Her eyes flutter open and her amazing blue eyes stare up at me. Leaving me breathless. She puts her hand to her cheek where the tear lay she then looks to where she was stabbed.

"How?" she asks.

"You have Tink to thank for that" Tink just glares at me and flies away. I think back to a few minutes ago when I was saying my goodbyes and _it_ slipped out. But she never answered me…

"Wendy? Um do you remember what I said before you uh…" she cuts me off by putting two of her fingers to my lips and nodding her head. She leans up and her lips touch mine. Cherries, rich delicious cherries, that's how her lips tasted. Her thimble lasts only for a second, a second I will remember forever.

"I love you too Peter."


End file.
